Stolen Art or Heart?
by Cammi
Summary: A thief makes her way into Tsunan's living quarters, how doe he take to this thief..?
1. Stolen Art of Heart?

**Stolen Art or Heart?  
_Part _1**

It's around midnight; the streets of Tokyo are cleared. There are only the few drunks stumbling about here and there trying to make their way home. The moon was bright, and yet some streets were dark. These nights were just perfect for the thieves that roamed around at this time of night. Quietly the wind blows through the streets, blowing up dust and some papers that were lying about. The only other thing that can be seen moving is the occasional shadow of a thief trying to make their way through the shadows without being seen. They're covered in dark black clothing with some light highlights of blue and purples in the outfit.

This thief knew exactly what they were looking for. Carefully opening the sliding door to their victims' house the thief creeps in. Their blue eyes dart around the room, looking over all of the paintings. Quietly the thief starts picking up paintings and sketches, sliding them into the nifty sack they brought with them. They were being extra careful not to drop any of the paintings, not only because they would fetch a good price, but, the artist who painted them was asleep on the floor not too far away! The thief grins to their self, a giggle coming from them softly.

"These will fetch a nice price… the boss will be pleased." They mumble to their self as they start packing even a little bit of pottery into their bag. Many of the paintings were of famous people, with a few of friends, and now the thief's latest find, risqué! Their eyes widen at the sight of it, the thief feeling a light blush growing on their cheeks under the mask, placing it into her bag quickly. "This looks to be most of them…!" they speak quietly as they stand up and begin to make their way back to the sliding door. They would have made it out too, had they not slipped on a thing of paint the artist had been using causing the thief to fall.

The artist that had been sleeping jolts awake, eyes wide open staring at the thief. "Hey you! What do you think your doing!" The artist demands as they scramble to grab a hold of the thief's ankle as they try to leave. "Damn it!" The thief shouts as they try their best to grab up the art and make it out the door, unfortunately for them the artist does manage to grab their foot. "Dang it! Let go! I don't want to hurt you but, I HAVE to have these!" The thief's eyes narrow as they ready a dagger.

Too late for the thief though, the artist with a rough tug pulls them to the floor getting on them. "Sorry, but some of those are commissions and I can't let you steal them. A few of them have a due date that's coming up pretty fast." The artist growled out lightly at the thief. "Myaw, cry me a river! If I don't get a good loot the boss is gonna _kill_ me!" with that the Thief with a quick thrust of their body weight starts wrestling with the artist trying to just injure him with the Dagger. With some form of luck the artist manages to get himself around and onto the thief's back, pinning them down. "Alright, fell-…a?" The artists' eyes widen once more at a surprising find…


	2. Stolen Art or Heart? Part 2

**Stolen Art or Stolen Heart  
_Part _2**

"Y-you're a girl…?" The artist raises an eyebrow surprised but he still keeps a firm grip. "Yeah, so what of it? You paint to live, I steal to live…No big. Now would you let me up so I can get these to the boss!" The thief grumps as she taps her fingers on the ground. "If I don't get these to the boss he'll kill me, seriously, I'm not joking." Her cheeks puff out as she looks back at him out of the corner of her eyes. It was then Tsunan gave a soft sigh and let her up. "Fine, but on one condition. I get to keep the commissions. I don't need any angry customers."

Thinking about that for a minute the thief smiles and holds out her hand. "Fine, ya got yerself a deal." The thief smirks and brings the bag on over to him. "So how did you wind up getting yourself involved with thieves…? You don't really look like the type to be thieving…" Tsunan peeked over at her as he sorted out the commissions from the other art. "Yeah, well I was born into it and I chose ta stay! They give me shelter, food and other things." The thief spoke trying to dodge the subject. She really didn't have a choice to be in it, but she hated seeming like she was weak.

"Hm, I see… well there, you can have the rest of them. I can repaint them any time. Half of them I didn't like anymore anyways. I just needed these commissions." Tsunan gladly hands over the bag to her. "Eh… Thanks…" the thief blinked confused beyond belief at why he hadn't tried to kill her yet. Usually everyone she ran into would fight to the death for his or her things. "Y'know your pretty neat. I was really expecting you to kill me heh. Name's Akeru Shizuoka, and you are…? The boss really didn't tell me." 

With a light smile on his face Tsunan looked up at the girl. "Katsuhiro Tsunan Tsukioka, who is your boss anyways?" He raised an eyebrow to her questioningly. He was a little worried if they were after him, or if this was going to be a daily thing. "I uh.. boss.. yeah, right! I gotta get goin' now. If I don't he's gonna chew me out alive. Nice meetin' ya Tsunan! Been a pleasure stealing from ya" chuckling Akeru takes off and down the streets before leaping to the top of the buildings. Quietly Tsunan watched her take off into the night. She seemed to be abit of an odd girl, but then again who has he met yet who wasn't?

Not too much later Akeru makes it back to the hide-out with the loot in her hands. The place is pretty dumpy looking, a real pigsty if you know what I mean. Papers everywhere, things just strung about, you could tell that it was punk loaded. Not only by the mess but by the weights and other things. When the boss spots Akeru he leans to one of his hench men whispering. Akeru raises an eyebrow at this not really understanding what her boss was doing. The henchmen moves from his spot walking towards the short girl with the long black hair, grabbing her up by her collar. "Hey, hey hey! Let me go!" Akeru growls and fights about, swinging to nail the guy in the face. The other two henchmen bringing that bag of goods to their boss.

"I see you did pretty good Akeru; these could sell for a nice buck. For once you didn't disappoint me." The boss grinned through his semi-yellow looking teeth, smoking on his cigar. "I'm impressed, for this wonderful display you gets to make us breakfast in the morning. Pancakes, Waffles and all of that good stuff. Hey maybe we'll even let you have a little." The short brown haired man continued to grin, looking to his henchmen. "Gentlemen show Ms. Akeru to her spot with that brother of hers." He waves a hand. "Oh, how thoughtful and nice of ya boss-man. I'll be more than willing to kiss your ass some more…Not like I could miss it, as you're the whole thing!" laughing at her own joke Akeru gets eyed down by the boss. "Oh yeah an' boys… show her how to treat me with some respect…!" The boss hissed as the two henchmen just grinned and dragged her off.

Akeru was going to be in some pain the next day…


	3. Stolen Art or Heart? Part 3

**Stolen Art or Stolen Heart  
_Part _3**

Sure enough the next morning she was too, they'd beaten her well the night before. Seeing as it was generally early in the day she new everyone but her and her brother would still be sleeping. She used this to her advantage, sending her brother out for the day while she took off to visit the artist. There was no way she'd be cooking for those punks this morning; instead if she had to she'd prefer to cook for the artist. Her way of saying thank you to him for letting her go the night before. Quickly she moved through the streets making her way towards the artists' house.

Once there she quietly slid open the door to see if he was awake yet, sure enough he was. A blush crossed her face as she noticed that the artist was only wearing his pants. He'd only just begun to make his bed and put it away. Having of course noticed the extra bit of lighting and the slight breeze Tsunan looks over his shoulder. Seeing her there he blinks a few times. "You again…? What are you doing here…? I don't have anymore paintings if that's what you're looking for…" He chuckled turning around to face her fully. The blush on Akerus face seemed to grow, as her eyes wandered over his muscles. "H-huh? Hey! No, I'm not here for anymore of your art!" snapping out of her stare she folded her arms and huffed.

"I see then, why are you here…?" Tsunan questioned as he raised an eyebrow with interest. "Weellll, you let me go last night when you didn't have to and sooo I thought maybe I could make you breakfast!" The thief grinned widely holding up some eggs she had brought with her. Tsunan just chuckled softly to himself and grinned lightly. "I see and where would you cook them…? I really don't have anything here for you to use…" His eyes wandered around his home. "Uhm… er, well I y'know…oohhh DRAT! Not fair, I thought you had a lot of money and would have something to cook them in." Pouting Akeru sets down the eggs folding her arms. Tsunan had no idea why but for some reason the girl amused him.

Just the way she acted all crazy like, he'd only ever seen maybe one person who acted like that before. He did enjoy the fact she wasn't like normal girls all quiet, it made her different. "Geeze! Want to do somethin' nice fer a guy and he doesn' even have cook wear! What is this world coming too, Men! I tell ya.. they can't get anything right!" She continued to ramble on, flailing her arms around and pointing at him. Finally Tsunan closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of her hand lowering it. "Heh, if you'd like…we could both get something to eat from the Akabeko. I mean from the looks of it you haven't been eating well anyways."

The artist had spoken softly with a light smirk that is until he saw one of the bruises on her wrist going up her arm. His eyes widen and then narrow with a light concern. "Akabeko? I haven't eaten there in forever! I'd love ta eat there!" the thief cheered with happiness until she noticed him staring at the bruise on her arm. "er your not gonna make me pay for it… are ya? I don't have any money…" Akeru trailed off looking away as she brought her sleeve down as much as she could. "Boy you weren't kidding last night were you…? No, I offered so why would I expect you to pay…?" Tsunan gave off the best smile that he could to her.

"Well in that case! What are we doing here? Let's go get some food!" Being over excited the thief grabbed his hand and began to run out of the house with him. "Uhm, your forgetting one thing…" Tsunan sweatdropped. "Oh..?" Akeru blinked curiously looking over her shoulder at him. "I need my shirt, jacket and shoes…" As they stopped he looked down at himself. Akerus eyes went huge and grinned nervously, laughing lightly. "O-oh yeah.. heheh, I guess I did forget didn't I?" with that the two of them went back to Tsunan's house and waited till he was dressed. Once he was they both took off towards the Akabeko.


End file.
